Kururi Orihara
Kururi Orihara is one of Izaya's younger sisters and the twin sister of Mairu in the light novel series, Durarara and the Wonderland series. Unlike her more outgoing sister, she is shy and softspoken, but she stands out at school because she wears a gymnastics outfit as apposed to the usual uniform. The twins are big fans of Kasuka's. Kururi is hinted to have feelings for Aoba, one of her classmates, as she is grateful when he saves her from bullies one day and even kisses him in thanks. According to Mairu, she was very happy when he said he found her to be cuter than the girl who was bullying her. Appearance and Personality Appearance Kururi has brown eyes, short brown hair, and a well developed bust. She has been shown to wear a variety of outfits over the course of the series, usually wearing an opposite color scheme to her sister. She is first shown wearing a green hoodie with cat ears and yellow skirt while Mairu wears a yellow hoodie with dog ears and a green skirt. Her most common attire is a standard gym uniform with her name written on the front, which earns her attention at school. Personality Her personality is the exact opposite of her sister's. Kururi is very quiet and reserved, rarely reacting to anything with more than a short sentence. In contrast, online, Kururi goes into long tangents online and frequently exceeds her word limit in the chat room. Back Story For the most part, the twins and their brother shared a fairly normal childhood without any real incidents to make note of. At some point, the twins decided to try and compensate for each other's shortcomings by adapting opposing personalities. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Kururi and Mairu invite Aoba over for a threesome as an early Christmas present in "Winter". Deep Blue Wonderland Aoba is doing his best to keep Kururi and Mairu safe from Kaori. He stops them from watching the Blue Squares' snuff videos after their links were posted in the Dollars' chatroom. The twins insist that he should make up with Mikado, but Aoba doesn't remember him anymore. Wonderland Chaos Kururi and Mairu are taken hostage and pulled into Kaori's game show, Midnight Wheel of Misfortune. They are used as part of the game, Scale of Judecca, where Aoba has to pick which twin will live. He ends up choosing Kururi to live. As a result, Kaori cuts Mairu's life thread from the very beginning, killing the younger twin instantly. When Aoba goes over to the Orihara apartment, he finds Kururi still alive and well. But, she doesn't remember who Mairu is because the younger twin was erased from existence. In this new timeline, Kururi acts like a queen bee and is friends with all of the mean girls in Raira Academy. She and Aoba are dating and she's always with her girl posse. Also, Kururi dresses more provacative and is more hypersexaul to the point where Aoba can't take it. She and Izaya appear to be much closer to the point it borders on incest and she gets jealous of Mari. In "Mari", Kururi talks down to Mari and reminds her that she is just a "booty call" to Izaya and asks what she thinks she's going to get out of her relationship with him. In "Exposed", Kururi briefly talks about the tadpoles on the Dollars chatroom. Caged Wonderland Kururi is getting her toenails painted by Aoba. She is ready to go to another party in Shinjuku. It is revealed that she survived a miscarriage and was born healthy against all odds. In "Rite of Spring", Kururi made it over Ran Izumii's apartment seduces him to protect her. After performing oral sex on him, she won him over. Now, they are keeping this a secret from both Izaya and Ran. Later, a teacher asks her to be friends with a girl named Chiyomi Noda. She agrees to do it, but the posse doesn't agree. Then, Kururi reveals that she has a plan for the girl. The Month of No Gods Kururi meets up with Chiyomi to have a conversation with her about being bullied and that she's her friend. She is intrigued when she learns who the girl has a crush on. Later, Mari and Mikage ask Kururi about Izaya's whereabouts when he goes missing. She says that she doesn't know where he is. Devil's Wonderland Kururi goes to a pachinko parlor in Shinjuku to meet up with a thug named Ikki. She offers up Chiyomi to him and shows him a picture of him. Kururi tells him to her boyfriend and he agrees. When Chiyomi gets a makeover, she says that her "friend" looks like an idol and takes pictures of her before going off for coffee together. She seems to be paying more attention to Chiyomi as of late. Kururi then gets a text from her boyfriend and leaves. Later at another party, Ikki texts her a picture of an unconscious Chiyomi after they had sex in a karaoke booth. Kururi smirks and deletes the text. Later, she and Izaya are swatted at their apartment at two in the morning. The police find nothing and leave. Kururui comes home one evening and finds Izaya deleting strange messages on his phone. He asks her had been receiving odd texts too. Kururi said no. Relationships Mairu Orihara Main Article: Mairu Orihara Kururi and Mairu have been very close since birth to the point where the twins share an incestuous love for one another (however Kururi has shown much more caution about how much affection they show each other, especially when in public). The two of them are rarely ever seen apart and always make decisions together about everything. The two even decided their personalities together, flipping a coin to decide who would be the loud one and who would be the quiet one. It is worth noting that online, their personalities are switched. In Kururi's case, she is the most talkative of the twins when chatting online. She would frequently go on long tangents with extreme detail about almost every subject that comes up while also keeping Mairu in line when she mentions a vulgar joke. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Both Kururi and Mairu share a fairly stable bond with their brother that may actually be the closest thing to a normal relationship that Izaya has. While they don't have any problems with their brother, they aren't above selling Izaya out to Shizuo if they think it will get them a reward of some kind in the process. This would imply that they are indifferent toward Izaya; however, this is somewhat contradicted at the end of volume 9 when Mairu states that if Izaya does get killed, they would feel sad (although they would still laugh about it later). Between the two, Kururi seems to be nicer toward Izaya; she chides Mairu (albeit apathetically) on her reaction to Izaya being stabbed, also asking if he is all right after Mairu attempts to kick him when he came by the dojo they practice at, and showing great concern over his bruised hand when Mairu pointed it out. She also appears to be more affectionate toward him as well; a prominent example is when the siblings are walking together, she hugs his arm tightly. Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba and Kururi It is implied that Kururi developed feelings for Aoba due to him saving her from bullies during class. This interest also attracts Mairu's attention and the three of them started hanging out frequently. These feelings haven't been addressed from Kururi's perspective in recent volumes however, Aoba has stated his own feelings on the situation. While he doesn't completely reciprocate Kururi's feelings for him, he does see her and her sister as friends and wishes to stay connected to them in some way so as to avoid being a complete recluse like their brother. Trivia * Despite being twins, Kururi is far more busty than Mairu. * She and Mairu share the same English voice actress in the first season of the anime. ** In the second season, she and Mairu have different English voice actresses. ** In the second season, she shares the same English voice actress as Namie Yagiri. * Kururi fights using items such as pepper spray, stun guns or other items in her bag while her sister Mairu is a fairly competent martial artist who directly kicks and punches. * Kururi and Mairu have a cameo appearance in the background of S1 EP8 at 9:14. They can be seen talking and walking through the park behind Simon as Walker asks him if he has seen Erika. * Her and Mairu's birthday is on Valentine's Day. * The twins' and Izaya's maternal grandparents are deceased. Sources * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Kururi_Orihara Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Dollars